The present invention pertains to a dunnage infeed station that is designed to receive generally planar dunnage objects, such as tier sheets and tier sheet picture frames, from a forklift and to deposit a stack of the dunnage objects onto a conveyor which transports the stack out from the infeed station.
More particularly, the present invention pertains to a dunnage infeed station comprised of a roller conveyor and an elevating mechanism positioned below rollers of the conveyor. The elevating mechanism is selectively operated to raise parallel upright plates between adjacent rollers of the conveyor where a stack of dunnage objects can be deposited onto the plates from a forklift. The plates are then lowered by the elevating mechanism, thereby placing the stack of objects onto the roller conveyor which transports the stack of objects out from the infeed station.